


25

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Seb almost have a heartattack, silly joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: It's 2012 and it's your birthday (ignore if it doesn't fit your age completely. I just wanted to show Seb celebrating her the way she always celebrates him)
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Lifelong Love Letter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	25

You were laughing at a joke one of the other actors made as you walked out of the theatre when you saw him. You stopped in your tracks as your eyes met and you couldn’t help but return the blinding smile he sent you from across the street. 

“Whoa… whose that? I feel like I’ve seen him before,” one of the other actors gave you a small show, tearing you from your frozen state. “He’s hot!”

“Yeah. He’s a friend. See you guys later,” you gave her a quick hug, giggling when she yelled after you that you could have introduced her. 

You rushed across the street, throwing your arms around Sebastian’s neck, making him laugh as he hugged you. 

“Well. I could get used to being greeted like this,” he teased. You hadn’t lived in New York for long and it was only a few weeks ago you had run into Sebastian at the bookstore, still it was starting to feel like you had been friends forever. 

“What are you doing here?” you rolled your eyes as you let him go and gave him a small shove. Your heart skipped a beat with the smile and wink he threw your way. He had no idea what he did to you, and honestly you’d like to keep it that way for now. After the previous relationships you had been in, you weren’t in any rush starting a new one and Sebastian was special. You knew he wasn’t like the other men you had dated. You weren’t worried about that. You were more worried about losing the friendship you had started to build with him in case he didn’t feel the same way about you. You also desperately wanted to be sure what you were feeling was really what you were feeling and not just an effect of a sweet, hot man showing you any kind of attention. He wasn’t like the others and you needed to be sure that wasn’t all you were feeling. Maybe it was just a crush and you weren’t about to ruin what could be a very close friendship over something that silly. 

“I’m here to take you out for dinner,” Sebastian announced. “I talked to Chris today,” his eyes narrowed at you a little and you started to feel as if you were in trouble somehow. 

“Why didn’t you tell me it’s your birthday today?” he asked, and you shrugged. 

“It’s no big deal. People turn 18 every day,” you joked only for all color to leave Sebastian’s face. 

“Wha… what?” he stuttered and you broke down in a fit of laughter when you realised he thought you were serious. You hadn’t been trying to trick him it was just a silly remark to get him to not be angry at you.

“I’m not turning 18 you dumbass,” you laughed. “It was just a joke.” You kept laughing as the color started to return to Sebastian’s face.

“That’s not funny…” he grumbled playfully, wrapping his arm around your shoulder. “If it wasn’t your birthday I would have made you pay for dinner just for that.”

You giggled, wrapping your arm around his waist letting him lead you down the street, “Sorry. You looked pretty funny though.”

Sebastian pinched your arm, making you laugh again looking up into his eyes, loving the happy glimmer in them. 

“So how old are you really?” he asked, grinning when you pulled a face at him. 

“You don’t ask a lady that,” you played, causing him to throw his head back in laughter. 

“A lady that just made me believe…” Sebastian started. 

“25,” you quickly interrupted, not sure you were ready to talk about that night. You weren’t sure what it would mean for the two of you if you did. 

“25! That’s a huge deal! Why wouldn’t you… We should call someone. Have a party,” Sebastian stopped, looking down at you in surprise and you just smiled. He truly was amazing. 

“No. Dinner is perfect and maybe movie night,” you reached up gently running your fingers through his hair. “I’m beat after rehearsals so a quiet night with my friend is just what I need.”

“You sure?” Sebastian frowned, and you smiled nodding, looping your arm through his. 

“Completely,” you grinned up at him. “Where’re we going Seba?”


End file.
